Batman the Animated Series: Enter Utopia
by Batgirl15hot
Summary: A mysterious crimelord and her seductive henchwomen plan to rule Gotham City starting from its filth-ridden redlight district. Batman hot on the trail of the crimelord's plans, suddenly finds himself desperate to escape the sexually charged bondage that keeps the smutty underworld powerful. *I dont own anything DC or affiliated. This is for entertainment. PLZ REVIEW! M for adult.
On a quiet night in Gotham City's redlight district, a shadowy figure wearing a hat and trench coat with the collar up, carrying a metal suitcase hurries through the dimly lit streets and alley ways that make up Gotham's filthiest sector. The figure walks purposefully as its shoes, indistinguishable from mens dress shoes or women's high heeled stilettos, clack and grind on the wet concrete. Huddles of similar shadowy figures stand alone and in groups as they scour the streets and sidewalks for their prey. Leggy women, scantily clad wearing platform high heels with colorful and perfectly pedicured toes some wearing stockings and others showing off their bare toes strut by as steam rises from the gutters on the street.

The men gawk and study the women as the shadowy figure bumps by and carries on its way, as if on a mission. Passing in front of the numerous night clubs, strip bars, and brothels the shadowy figure silhouettes from the flashing neon lights advertising the best prices for girls and luck for gambling. One plain looking night club with few advertisements and a blinking neon purple and green cocktail glass as its sole advertisement at the end of an alleyway appears to be the aim of the shadowy figure. The person trains its trajectory to a dimly lit side door just after the main entrance to the night club. The figure arrives, stepping to the front of the door which appears heavy with several locks and bolts. The shadowy figure slightly raises its shiny ruby red pump high heel and tan stocking about an inch from the ground and taps the door 3 times in a steady pace. Surveying its surroundings the person ensures to look at the tops of the buildings to see if it has been followed. Quietly, the door makes barely audible clicks and knocks as it seems someone is unlocking the various bolts and locks. The door opens and the shadowy figure slips inside.

The door leads to a dark office furnished with a black leather couch, a wooden chair, a wooden desk with papers and green desklamp, a safe, and another door. The floor of the office, a dark grey polished concrete. The one who opened the door, a man wearing a gray suit with shiny brown leather shoes closes the door quietly and feverishly begins relocking all the bolts. The figure walks to the couch and sets the suitcase down, then starts to undress, revealing it to be a slender yet curvy woman. Her tanned complexion barely noticeable in the dim light reveals her exotic beauty. Dark and catlike eye makeup accentuate her hazel eyes and her full lips red like wine glistens from the desklamp's light.

"What took you so long?! I can barely keep the investors and their thugs at bay!" the man scolded. "They're looking for us and you're an hour late. We have to get the samples to the lab for testing! Is that the transport case Utopia?" the man questioned.

Grinning and looking over her shoulder at her peer, Utopia slowly unbuttons her white blouse to get comfortable. "Don't worry darling, everything is going as planned and the investors will be very happy with our work." She said reassuringly and relaxed in tone. "I needed to take a different path in to avoid suspicion, We can't be too careful when...especially if there's a Bat on our tail."

"Batman?!" The man retorted in a fearful tone. "You don't think he's privy to our little operation do you? You said were clean about every job did and left no traces!" The man walked over to the couch and sat on the end opposite of Utopia who was taking off her red jacket.

"There's no way he could know of our operation." She said reassuringly. "He got a few of Thorne's thugs, but even they don't have a clue...And even if Batboy learns of our business venture, there's nothing he could do to stop us. We have everything we need!" She said as she lets her hair down.

She turns to the man and starts walking slowly and seductively one foot in front of the other and smiles at the man who is obviously stressed and rubbing his face to relieve pressure. Not noticing Utopia's advancing, he looks up surprised and suddenly notices her in front of him. She pounces on him and straddles him, grabbing the collar of his shirt and pulling him within a hair's distance of her face. Her ruby red lips glimmering and she speaks softly and sweetly to his lips. Her bottom just brushing his.

"By the end of tomorrow night, you will be richer than heaven and I will dominate this city, with more...to...come." She says in a seductive tone. Her emphasis on her last word tantalized the man as his heartbeat increased, eyes widened, and face flashing hot. Sweat began to bead up on his forehead. His lips trembling. After a few seconds in shock and speechlessness the man regains his composure.

"Wha...what just happened to me? What did you do you evil witch!?" The man said sternly yet with a shaky tone in his voice. Utopia stood up off the man and strutted with a cocky demeanor slowly to another door that seems to be a closet. She grabs the metal suitcase along the way then opens the door and presses a button inside the frame. The closet and its contents pulled away as she steps inside. The man, in disbelief stands slowly peering across the room to see why she would enter a closet.

"I think its time you join me." She said while beckoning with her finger. The man crosses the room, stumbling with a obvious erection, and enters the closet cautiously. The door automatically shuts and the closet begins moving, the elevator transferring the duo to an underground lair.

###

A circular white light blinks on and the elevator doors open. A lavishly furnished room complete with intricately decorated rugs, white and gold dressers, tables, and chairs organized throughout the suite. The centerpiece of the room is a sturdy yet beautifully decorated gold and red velvet ottoman that seems to have been modified so that it is larger and fixed with leather straps and chains. Behind the ottoman is a masterbed, kingsize with red velvet colored sheets and sturdy white and gold bed frame and posts.

"Welcome to my humble abode!" Utopia exclaimed smiling and lifting her hands up walking over to her bed. Kicking off her ruby red pumps and exposing her tan pantyhosed feet, she sits on the bed and leans back with her feet in the air pointing her shiny red polished toes to the sky. She caresses her silky sheets and groans as she stretches out seemingly becoming aroused. "We'll have all the samples we'll need!" The man swallows a gulp and loosens his necktie as he approaches Utopia.

"We don't have the samples yet?...I told the investors we will have results and a complete status report in three days. What's your plan for the cloning program if we don't even have the samples to clone from Utopia?! The testing for perfect specimens takes days to complete as is!" The man nervously exclaimed as he looked around the room at the extravagant decor, noticing that this secret hideout was hers all along.

"Just sit back and watch the show dear. My girls will be along any minute." Utopia said sitting up and crossing her legs on the bed. She composed her posture as if expecting someone important. Suddenly the elevator light blinks on and the doors open. A bruised half-naked well-built young man, restrained with his arms and legs tied to a vertical stretcher is wheeled into the room by two beautiful escorting women. The young man only wearing speedo-type briefs.

The two women, dressed in showgirl costumes complete with feathery headdresses, leggy tan sheer pantyhose and high cut gold and purple sequined leotards, strut waiving their hips. Their shiny dancing heels clacking on the marbled floor and the stretcher wheels squeaking. Sativa, a darker complexioned woman with a fit build and big, dark wavy hair, indicative of her showgirl dancer profession, stands holding the stretcher in place as the young man struggles and shakes to free himself. The other showgirl, Indica, a fair complexioned blonde with nearly an identical tantalizing build to that of Sativa struts in front of him with her hands on her hips as if still performing. The young man desperately trying to free his arms gets closer to escaping. Indica's voluptuous pantyhosed butt beautifully intersected by the high riding thong of her showgirl leotard, in view of the foreground and the struggling man almost getting free. She suddenly steps forward and releases a powerful devastating punch with her silky white gloved fist into his abdomen. He screams and then is breathless...his head hanging low panting. She returns to her dancer's stance, professional smile, straight legged and feet apart, hands on her hips as if she were a sultry statue.

She turns around and announces to Utopia, "This was the one you wanted...he fought well, but was no match for us" Indica sneered at his bruised body and face. "He is ready for you your greatness." She steps aside to let the already advancing Utopia come closer to the young man.

"He's perfect." she said while examining him thoroughly from head to toe. "Meet serial #1A...his physique...genes...intelligence scores..all meet the stringent specifications." She then puts her hands on her hips and inspects his crotch covered in the speedo. "We need to get our samples dear...but you're going to have to do something about that!" She said in a scornful tone to the young man.

The businessman standing in the corner afraid of what is to unfold interjects, "I think I've seen enough...Can I go now?" He said as he walked hurriedly to the elevator. As he nears the doors he is suddenly stopped in his tracks by Sativa. Her bright makeup and dark lipstick smile him in the face. The man nearly bounced back from her and trips and falls on his back.

"Where do you think you're going?" She said in a playful tone. "Get up...I said get up!" She said as her heels clopped and clacked closer and closer to him. The man turns to Utopia.

"You're insane. I thought this was donors and...and blood samples! I knew we'd be dealing with crime bosses..but I didn't know people were going to get hurt! I want out of this!" He protested as he scurried backwards away from the showgirl. Utopia, hands still on her hips and standing in front of the young man in bondage looks to her henchwomen showgirls.

"Okay...kill him!" Utopia said in a perky tone, her demeanor nonchalant.

Trembling and nervously fumbling over his words, "You don't have my resources..my contacts...without me, you're..." the man said.

"Like all men, you are replaceable!" Utopia interjected.

She then looked back at the young man and continued examining. While Indica stood watch and kept her distance, Sativa increased her pace and headed over to the man. The man resolutely stood up and took off his jacket as if ready to fight.

"You're gonna have to do better than that to scare me Utopia!" He walked in a nervous pace attempting to pass the Sativa and escape. She steps in front of him and blocks his path. He raises his hands to shove her out of the way which she answers with a quick knee to his groin. Her pantyhosed knee connects to his crotch as he jolts forward causing his cheek to rub against her silky thigh from the sheer impact of the hit. She shoves him off and he hits the floor. She steps inward and swings her foot to his throat for a death-dealing kick. The leather and metal clasp from her glittery dance shoes scratches his neck skin as he rolls to the side gasping for air and clenching his body from the two hits. He moans as he puts his hands up to admit defeat and stop the onslaught. The showgirl then taps him with her foot to knock him on his back. He puts his hands up to block his head from any other attacks as he curls up but it's too late as the showgirl unleashes a barrage of steady and deliberate stomps and kicks on his head. Her kicks, delivered with ease and precision, some softer than others act to position his head for more deadly attacks like jabs in boxing. Her luscious butt jiggling from each kick as the other showgirl chuckles while she stands in dance form. All the while Sativa keeps her perfect form and hands on her hips as if performing a flamboyant, yet seductive dance of death.

Once the man was dispatched, Utopia looks back down at the young man in bondage and examines his crotch then looks to Indica and nods at her as if to indicate the next step. She walks to Utopia, who touches her own lips with her finger and then touches the lip of Indica. Utopia steps back and sits on her bed comfortably to watch the real show begin. Indica steps beside the young man and he struggles to get away from her. She leans against the man and starts caressing his bare body with her silky gloves and whispers in his ears "relax...just relax and let go..." She then puts her hand on his bulge and starts massaging in circular motions. He whimpers and grunts as the sensation begins to arouse him. She slides her silky glove up to his pelvis then downwards in a wiping motion to the side of his leg where she can get underneath his speedo. She reaches inside his speedo from the side and starts fondling his penis. She plays with the tip of his penis and starts massaging it and working his shaft. He gasps as the shock of her hands and silky smooth glove send chills through his body starting from his penis. He starts to get hard and the showgirl starts chuckling. Sativa, with bloodied pantyhose and dancing shoes walks over and examines her peer's progress. She smiles and looks to Utopia.

"Go clean yourself up...this wont take too long." Utopia said in a nurturing voice. She walks away in a playful and sexy strut, with bloody shoeprints detailing her path.

The young man moaning and gasping from the handjob inside his underwear begins to get higher pitched and more frequent. He is extremely horny and the showgirl knows exactly how to get what she wants. She continues caressing his hardened penis from inside his speedo, paying special attention to the tip of his penis which shocks the young man as it tickles his whole body. Indica smiles and looks deeply in the young man's eyes as he darts from looking at his crotch and back at her. With her hazel eyes, she gazes deep in his eyes which have locked to her stare as he lets go of resisting. She begins to jerk his cock in a more steady pace. The tip of his penis rubbing the inside of the silky speedo with each pump of his cock faster and faster in pace. The showgirl moves her lips closer to his lips and places a light peck on his lips. Her dark red lipstick tastes like a fine port wine, sweet with a refined flavor of dark berries. He breathes deeply as the smell of the kiss fills his nose. His jaw opens without thought or orders from his brain. The young man's cock betrays him and gets ready to cum. Suddenly the showgirl stops and denies the young man from filling his speedo with sperm and soiling it. She takes her hand out of the side of his speedo, the briskness of her removing her silky gloved hand feels like a wet tongue licking his penis on the way out. The sensation causes him to almost cum as he gasps and moans in quick succession from the orgasm denial.

Indica walks over to Utopia and holds out her hand as if expecting something. The young man with a rock-hard erection, sticking out and hidden under his speedo, waits panting from the denial. Utopia hands the showgirl a vile labeled with a #1. She then walks back over to the young man and unscrews the top of the vile. Smiling, she looks the young man in the eyes and he back at her. She pinches the waistband of the speedo and pulls it down slowly to expose his hard penis. He then regains composure and tries to struggle away from the girl. She slowly gets down on her knees...suddenly and quickly followed by the young man gasping and gasping...quicker and quicker as if he were being lowered in a hot bath. He breaks into moans of pleasure, sustained as if relieving an enormous pressure. Utopia laughs a diabolical and hysterical laugh as she lays back in her bed. She crosses her legs and caresses her legs with her pantyhose feet. Her red toes slowly inching down her other leg.

Just as quickly as she knelt down, Indica stands up from her knees wiping the side of her mouth and cleaning up. She walks over to Utopia and holds out the small filled vile. Utopia grabs a silky pink handkerchief and grabs with a look of disgust.

"This, is going for storage." She then reaches for the small metal suitcase and opens it, releasing a mist of cold air. She places the vile in the empty slot, with viles labeled #2 to #5, all the others empty and seemingly ready for more samples. She closes the case and hops off her bed, carrying it with the two showgirls close behind her back to the elevator.

###

Another shadowy figure emerges from darkness down the alley way from the night club. The shadowy figure, with a noticeably larger build and pointed ears on the mask he wears...his face appears from the shadows. Batman sneaks up to the door quietly and inspecting his surroundings. He holsters his tracking device back on his utility belt and inspects the heavily locked door for weak points. His shiny black gloves glisten in the dim lighting from the ambient environment as he tests the door handle for clues. Suddenly the door opens and Utopia looks up in awe and fear.

"Batman!" She gasps as her henchwomen behind her look on in fear of the caped crusader. Batman throws back his black shiny cape and exposes his yellow Batman emblem and gray skin tight suit and his shiny latex underwear, fighting stance prepared. Utopia trembles in fear and accidentally drops the suitcase which opens and sends its sole contents flying through the air. The only filled vile breaks upon impact on the ground, oozing the man filth all over the floor. Then a faint red light is noticed blinking from underneath padded material in the suitcase. Utopia grabs the blinking light... it's a small tracker in the shape of Batman's emblem.

"You found us! But how did you know?!..." Utopia exclaimed in shock.

"It was easy, your friends gave you up and led me right to you." Batman said as he grinned with a cocky demeanor. He approaches slowly entering the building and cornering the showgirls and Utopia.

"Whatever it is you have planning, I want to know. Give it up Utopia, it's over!" Batman said getting closer to them. Suddenly a passing by prostitute peeks from around the door from outside and gasps. Her clear platform heels and fishnet stocking legs grinded on the broken glass from the destroyed vile and gave away her presence.

"Boss!" The prostitute yelled out. Batman turns to check who it is behind him then suddenly a jolt of pressure and sharp blunt pain hit his rib cage as one of the showgirls launched forward, kicking his side. Batman yells out in pain as he tries to regain composure to defend himself. Then a sweeping pantyhose clad leg catches Batman off balance and he knocked to his back. He rolls away in just enough time to escape two womens' feet wearing shiny dancing shoes from smashing his face. He lands back on his feet and squares up to the two showgirls who are also in fighting positions with their guards up. Batman lunges for the first attack and the girls move at the last second. Batman goes flying into the desk and breaks it in two. With blurry vision after hitting head he notices Utopia scurrying away to another corner of the room with her prostitute worker coming to her aid. He then looks at the shadowy outlines of two seductive women approaching him slowly. With their hands on their hips they unleash kick after kick on Batman. The showgirls using their dancing form in thrusting their feet at Batman's head and body. He blocks and blocks but it's too much as he is knocked on the floor. He looks up at the showgirls who continue to advance on him and he raises his hand to throw a punch but is blocked and stopped cold. Indica grabs Batman's right arm from the punch and twists it downward to disable further attacks. She then grabs him by the shirt and lifts him up with one arm. Batman's feet dangling above the floor he struggles to free himself. Face grimacing, he attempts to fight but then the showgirl unleashes a single punch to his face causing Batman to yelp in pain. Her soft and silken glove, disguising her petite yet devastating fist. The punch disorients him blurring his vision...only the beautiful smiling face of Indica and her colorful makeup is all he sees clearly. Face stinging, abruptly without warning another silky deliverance simultaneous with a brick through plate glass. While still holding Batman up, the showgirl unleashes another punch, almost knocking Batman out. He whimpers and gasps in pain. Indica having not even broken a sweat, she punches him a third and final time knocking him out. She drops Batman's body to the floor where he lets out a faint grunt of pain. The two long-legged women stand over Batman and poke at him with their feet to see if he'll move again. Batman is out.

###

Sitting down on the soft leather couch and arms out to his sides in a T formation tied up to the couch with chains. Legs spread open latched onto the couch, Batman awakens slowly, painfully, head pounding from the savage attack from the showgirls. Belt missing and nowhere in sight. The deep couch on which Batman sits causes his underwear to ride up, cupping his testicles..making them easily acquired targets. He notices it's the same dark room he had just fought in...but alone now. The elevator door opens and 4 women emerge. The two showgirls, followed by the prostitute from earlier, and then lastly Utopia.

"Well Batbrains, you thought you had me cornered. I gotta say I was pretty humiliated by your little stunt." Utopia said. She was back in her red business suit with high cut skirt, tan pantyhose, and red pumps. "And youv'e cost me valuable time and one cryo-suitcase specially designed for transporting...well you know what mean." As she snickered at Batman. "I see you had a chance to spar with my deadly henchwomen. Meet Indica and Sativa...the two women who humiliated you in hand to hand combat. You're supposed to be a master martial artist right?" She chuckled. "Well now you've learnt your lesson to never tussle with genetically augmented superwomen." Utopia said as she strutted around her henchwomen parading their talents. "They may look like regular leggy, bosomy showgirls, but they can rip your flesh apart and break a man in two..You know what that's like don't you Batman?"

"You'll never get away with this Utopia." Batman muttered with his grimaced face.

"We are the only three women with special abilities thanks to Pamely Isley, darling...my girls have their increased strength...but can you guess what my talent is?...My talent is only a means to an end.." she said she approached slowly to him. Her heels clacking the concrete floor and echoing in the room. She smiles sinfully at him as she stands between his spread open legs. She brings her glistening ruby red lips slowly and seductively up to his.

"Poison Ivy? What's her part in this?" Batman questioned as he struggled to free himself.

"Oh no...I only improved her research...She's probably off somewhere saving a rain forest or something." Utopia said condescendingly.

"You see Batman, our genetic augmentation program seeks to enhance the powers we women have already had all along...dominion over men. It's just a shame that we don't have enough for all of my poor working girls here in Gotham's redlight district." She sits straddling Batman keeping her face close to his.

"And that's where my little cloning experiment comes into play...You can't stop me Batman. All you can do is sit there with your shiny underwear and pointy little ears." Utopia said while grinning and staring into his eyes. She puts her arms around his neck and moves in slowly and seductively gently placing her lips on Batman's lips...smooching softly, sweetly, sucking his lips in steady pumps. Batman's heart races and his body heats up. His face turns red and begins to sweat as if he's been baked in a desert sun. He struggles to escape but notices he is losing strength fast.

"Now...Batman...you are at the mercy of womankind." She laughs as she quickly dismounts Batman as if he were a broken chair, swinging her leg around from straddling him. She turns and walks towards Misty, who is one of the prostitutes from her brothel. Utopia cocks her head to the side smirking at Misty, examining her tantalizing beauty and deep blue eyes. "I haven't quite figured out what I'm going to do with you Batsy...but you're already a thorn in my side." she said as she maintained eye contact with Misty as if conveying a naughty message.

"Misty here will keep you company." she said as her smile widened looking back at Batman. "We won't be long darling!" She announced to Batman as she gathered her coat and things to head for the door. Her showgirls standing in the background with their hands on their hips as if at attention watching the plot unfold.

"Make him...uncomfortable...But don't damage him." Utopia softly said in Misty's ear as if contemplating the amount of pain she wanted to inflict on Batman. "I've drugged him for just long enough for us to get back." she said pulling her head around to look Misty in the eyes. "He is at your mercy. Make...him...suffer!"

She turns to Batman announcing, "You will beg for your life for her to stop Batman!" Utopia whisks away out of the room followed closely by her showgirls.

###

The door slams shut and locks. Misty turns towards Batman who is still seated and bound to the leather couch with arms out to his sides and legs wide open. Batman slowly realizes.. 'The kiss left by Utopia has caused my hormones to rage...I feel irritable and drowsy, but my heartrate is steadily increasing...an all too familiar sensation under the toxins from Poison Ivy in past duels. I can use my ninja focus to attempt to quell the poisons...my efforts are beginning to subdue the effects...a useful method when drugged by Poison Ivy. This is different...In prior engagements with Poison Ivy, I need only worry about the effects of the drug and stopping any other additional threats...if the poisons don't do me in this poison used by Utopia is more potent, powerful, and incredibly difficult to resist.'

Batman wasn't prepared for the next encounter. Misty, walked slowly one foot in front of the other towards Batman...arriving in front of him, standing between his spread open legs.

Standing, her feet together in her shiny clear platform heels and red pedicured toes clad in fishnet thigh high pantyhose contrasting with Batman's black shiny latex boots. Her posture, straight legged as if flexing her thighs and bulging her perfectly rounded butt outwards, complemented by her high cut shimmering pink thong. She places her hands on her hips and peers down into his eyes in an obvious show of female dominance. Batman looking her in the eyes but thinking of his next move to escape.

"I can do whatever I want with you Batman...You're mine." Misty said while smirking. Misty, a curvy blonde with long wavy hair and a fair complexion with heavy makeup and bright pink lipstick, a telltale costume for a woman in her line of work. Her full lips naturally puckered. Her large breasts and full butt covered by a high cut shiny pink micro-bikini with her only her nipples covered. Batman looks at her and tries to reason with her.

"Let me go...I have to stop Utopia!" Batman growled as he tried to free himself of the shackles and chains. Misty breaking eye contact and looking on the ground demonstrating that she's ignoring his demands. She moves slowly over to the left of Batman, sitting next to him and bringing her feet up on the couch.

"You're not going anywhere Batboy.." Misty said in a sultry tone while grinning. She leans against Batman's shoulder, placing her right arm around him and looking at his face...searching for his eyes. Her mouth slightly open as she smiles teasingly. Her face appearing as if she is waiting for him to protest more as his begging arouses her. She runs her left index finger down from his black and yellow Batsymbol on his chest slowly to his abdomen and stops at the waistband of the shiny black underwear he wears outside of his costume.

"Well...well...well. What's this Batman?" She chuckles after teasing and mocking him. "Nice undies..but let's see what's inside." She said as she uses her finger to lift the elastic band slightly off his pelvis. Batman jolts and jerks to free himself and to keep her hands away from his crotch. Her perfume and touch like small electric shocks to his senses, especially each time she touches him. He jerks his head away as he feels his body betray him. Each line of defense melting like ice to her fiery advances. She tries again to use her finger to lift his underwear up while looking down at his crotch searching for results, her face with a perverse grin. She notices the effects of her touches and how Batman's body responds to each. Batman's white eyes suddenly widen as he gasps quickly mouth open...realizing that the toxins from Utopia's kiss have a secondary effect...any bodily contact, in particular caressing is exponentially magnified.

"Why don't we have a little fun Batboy?" She said smiling as she leaned back on the couch and away from him placing her right foot on his lap and then her left foot on his lap. She crosses her feet on his lap and starts to wiggle her fishnet-clad pedicured toes. She grins at Batman who's mouth is open gasping from the sensations from his lap. All of his mental defenses are failing him except for his control of his crotch. Batman has managed to keep from getting an erection.

Misty smiles at Batman with her finger on her lips with naughty look in her eyes. "What do you think about this?" She uses her left foot to slide off her right foot clear platform heel slowly. It falls from her toes dangling just slightly before tumbling onto Batman's underwear where his cock lies waiting beneath. The sensation jumpstarts his penis as it awakens from the sensation. He gasps while Misty takes notice. She chuckles as he jerks to try and wriggle free from his bondage.

"You like that Batman?" she said while he caught his breath and began panting. His vision blurring from the rush of hormones and arousal. He protests.

"Let..me...go!" He muttered from behind his gritting teeth. She brings her right foot up to his neck with her toes under his chin with no other option for Batman other than to take in the sour and sweaty smell of her female foot. Her slightly calloused toes and pungent odor indicative of her work traversing the streets of Gotham, across dusty warehouse floors and damp bathroom tiles. She raises her foot higher and pointing big toe, caressing Batman's lips. The vinegary smell and taste infiltrate his mouth as he turns his head away as best he can. Her toes follow his lips as she wipes her soft fishnet pantyhose downwards on his mouth, teasing him repeatedly. His heart racing and arousal growing, the slight roughness and abrasive feel of her nylons overwhelming him...Batman lets out a quiet grunt as he fails to resist her. She suddenly stops and rests her fishnet pantyhosed foot on his chest, just over his Batsymbol while digging her left heel into his thighs to remove the other platform heel...it thuds on the floor as rolls off his lap. Batman struggling to keep from getting a hard-on.

Misty wipes her right foot on Batman's chest downwards past his abdomen and onto his shiny underwear, just above where his cock lies underneath. Batman looking down at her foot and gawking from the sensation caused by the pressure of her foot on his crotch. The silky nylon on his smooth underwear slippery like massage oil on his crotch. She wipes her left foot up his thighs to meet her right foot on his crotch. The caressing motion causes Batman to tilt his head backward from the pleasure and pain of resisting.

Misty brings both of her knees upward and puts her feet soles down on his crotch, smiling sinfully at Batman as his efforts are futile to resist. She alternates her left and right foot slowly shifting forwards and backwards as if to shuffle his cock lying beneath his underwear. Her fishnet pantyhose's silky texture on his underwear making a slippery feel. Batman gasping from the sensation feels his underwear tighten, his penis growing and filling with blood as it hardens. A slight tickling feeling on the tip of his penis resting over his balls as his cock is rolled back and forth in his underwear, the sensation weakens the rest of his body. He is useless in trying to break free from his restraints. Batman realizes the more sexual stimulation to his body, the weaker he gets.

Batman gasps for breaths as if his body is being dropped into ice cold water. The fiery sensations from his cock, tortured by Misty's putrid pantyhosed feet, he can take no more. He protests once more.

"I can't take it anymore...stop Misty.." He pathetically pants and groans as the rubbing and fondling by her soft panthyosed feet increases. Batman's once dormant and indomitable cock has now blossomed into a full stiffy. His cock pointing downwards as its rolled side to side by the balls of her sweet feet. Misty continues shuffling her feet and alternating to heighten Batman's pleasure. A dampness is suddenly felt inside his underwear. Her footjob and his steamy arousal have pushed his cock to begin oozing precum as it lightly soils the inside of his underwear. The wetness from the precum lubricating the tip of his hard penis tickling the head, edging him closer to orgasm. Batman jerks his head to the side and grunts and moans from the wild pleasures his cock is experiencing from the prostitute's feet. She rubs more, deeper, faster, pressing harder to coax Batman to cum in his underwear. The speed of her feet shuffling back and forth leveling off in a rhythm like a cruising steam engine. Misty grins sinfully as her body tightens to keep the speed of her feet moving at a fast pace. Batman stares fixated, mouth open at his cock that betrays him. Misty's eyes and smirk suddenly widen as an idea springs into her mind.

"ohh.." she mumbles and regains her composure.

She abruptly stops her footjob and removes her feet from Batman's crotch. His erection poking downward, stretching his underwear in a bulge that is clearly his rock hard cock. Batman gasps and catches his breath with grunts of relief from the perverted onslaught. His body relaxes as his head hangs down and he sighs a grunt.

"That was almost too easy Batman...now I'm gonna blow your mind!...Are you ready for me?" Misty slyly questioned in her squeeky urban accent. She puts her feet on the floor to shift her body so that her head is over Batman's lap. She puts her feet back on the couch behind her, raising her perfect butt to the air as if assuming the position for doggy. Staring at his penis and with both hands, she pinches with her polished fingers outwards, the left and right side of Batman's underwear and tugs downward as if to slide them down. Batman gasps as he thinks about what might happen next.

"No...no. Don't do it...no" Batman protests in a quick exasperated breath sweat running down his face from under his mask and face red from the rush. His eyes widening as the unthinkable is about to happen.

Misty grinning and chuckling asks softly and sweetly "You ever have your dick sucked before Batman?...hmm?" She nears her head close to the tip of his hard cock, which is still pointing downwards inside his underwear. She gently places a kiss on the head of his penis on the underwear. She kisses once more, sweeter and passionately. Batman wriggles back and his head jolts up. He gasps as he feels his cock throb and ache in his underwear. Misty still holding the underwear and her butt in the air posing a beautifully, starts to pull down his underwear while continuing to put soft, sweet kisses on around the head of his penis on the underwear. The feeling alone coaxing him to blast his batjuices inside his underwear. Her perfume filling his nose to complete the sensations. Batman moans and grunts. His last efforts to hold hanging by a hair as her lips caress his underwear. She abruptly stops, looking up at Batman who is panting and looking back at her with his mouth gawking.

"Awww, what's wrong Batman? Too much for you? Do you want me to stop?...I'm gonna suck the cum straight out of your Batballs!" she laughs a villainous laugh as she turns her head back to his cock. Batman protests again, his urge to cum and defenselessness to her skillful lips a hopeless situation for him to resist.

She pulls his underwear down slowly and seductively revealing the base of his cock. The feel of the cold air rushing onto his bare skin on his pelvis relieving the heat built up in his underwear. She reaches into his underwear and grabs his penis. Her cold fingers, clammy to the touch soothe the heat on his cock. Batman moans and gasps as she quickly pulls his dick out from inside of his stretchy underwear. His penis rock hard and now pointing skyward in her polished fingers. She holds it at the base and mocks the size of his Batpole.

"Hmmm...it's not much, I expected more from you Batman" she said condescendingly. Batman attempting to ignore the humilation of being dominated by the whore. Misty grins sinfully. "Time for you to cum Batsy!"

She pulls his underwear down more and puts the waistband under his balls. The waistband stretching and tightened causes his balls to bunch up under the base of his stiffy. She shuffles and shifts to get into a position where her head is level with his pelvis, laying on her side and resting on his lap. Batman's knees wide open apart show his exposed cock and balls as Misty moves her face and lips to the head of his cock. Heart pounding, Batman stares straight forward to concentrate focus away from his predicament.

Misty places a soft kiss on the head of his cock, leaving a bright pink glossy smudge of lipstick on it. The single kiss sends chills through Batman's body as his cock throbs on her hand. She kisses it once more, this time on a different part on the head of his penis making him wriggle. She stares passionately at his cock and tilts her head to a different angle placing one, two, three, four more kisses steadily in pace on the head of his cock and down the underside of his shaft. Each kiss on his cock like warm electric prods sends pleasure through his entire body. His cock aches as it throbs, nearing orgasm, precum starting to ooze once more from the tip. It pools up in the tip of his penis, welling up before overflowing and dripping for the side of his the head of his cock and down the backside of his cock's shaft. Misty laughs.

"You're so weak to my power Batman...I'm gonna make you cum so hard that you'll feel my lips everytime you cum after me!" She announced as if stating his fate. "Utopia won't recognize you after i'm finished with you!" Batman fighting with his last breaths can't resist anymore. He pants and grunts from the immense pleasure.

Misty quickly opens her mouth and tilts her head back to get her tongue fully out and wipes it upwards on Batman's shaft, arriving at the tip of his penis. Her tongue lubricates his cock, like a warm leathery brush, as she stops at the tip of his cock to lick and lap up the precum residue. Batman gasps in shock. He feels his cock about to erupt with semen. His cum worked up into his cock awaits her next move. She shifts her head up above his cock and lowers her lips over the tip of his penis continuing downwards engulfing it and pressing her tongue firmly on it, painting it with spit and precum. She raises her head back upwards while sucking and slurping his cock, her pink lipstick glimmering with her warm spit running down his shaft. Batman releasing a sustained and muffled scream under his breath fights to not cum. His hips and body jerking furiously to shake the urge to cum. She lowers her head again sucking and slurping his cock while her hand holds his cock in place with discipline.

Misty continues bobbing her head slurping Batman's penis without stopping...a constant rhythm with determination. She passionately sucks his cock, making loud, wet smooching noises as if romantically kissing his penis, never letting it leave her lips or tongue. She lets out a slight moan of satisfaction as Batman pants heavily, occasionally moaning loudly. She increases the speed of her blowjob. The base of Batman's cock held in place by her soft hand while the upper part of his shaft rotating in tiny circles as her lips and tongue glide slippery over his cock. Batman's body tenses and saliva and precum run down his balls like small streams. His vision blurring and eyebrows lowering with his eyes closing fast...his abdomen crunches up and chest tightens. His whole body seizing as if being electrocuted in slow motion, he feels the heat and pressure in his penis, the cumshot about to explode out. Misty slurps faster and faster using only her mouth and bobbing motion. Batman grits his teeth as his last attempt to stop from cumming fails. Suddenly she starts jacking Batman's cock while sucking. She wanks him up and down the length of his shaft, her silky hands gliding up and down working the cum the out of his slippery cock. The sound of her sucking and slurping the head of his cock getting louder as she steadily continues jerking him. His balls tighten up and take shape as more cum is moved into the shaft of his penis ready to erupt. She stops bobbing her head up and down his cock and starts slurping just the tip of his cock while she wanks him suddenly and abruptly faster. The slippery lube of her spit and lipstick splashing around as she rapidly wanks his shaft with the tip of his cock in her mouth. She tastes Batman's precum as it leaks out steadily. Batman tilts his head back and gawks his mouth wide open and lets out a grunting, muffled scream.

Misty then continues bobbing her head and wanking him the length of his cock, going up and down with her lips and tongue licking and slurping. Batman's hips start shaking and he jolts his entire body rattling his shackles that bound his arms and legs, gritting his teeth and shutting his eyes and brows and down sharply, his back and legs start to tingle. Batman is about to cum.

With a small leakage of semen, a small spurt of Batcum releases into Misty's mouth as she continues to suck and slurp in quickly. She closes her mouth over the tip of his penis to not let anything spill out. The first drops of cum swallowed by Misty like are like candy to her. She moans a fast moan as her voice vibrates and tickles his cumming penis. Batman, his mouth open and jaw dropped with his head titling back. His cock flexes and throbs once more. A second spurt of Batjuice erupts into the roof her mouth, this time with more pressure behind the spurt. She swallows the cum gleefully as she continues to bob her head and slurping while wanking his cock to milk him dry. A third, fourth, fifth, and sixth flexing throb of Batman's cock occur in rapid succession, all releasing his Batfilth into her mouth. Misty, stopping quickly for each throb to gulp down his man juices, then carrying on with her wanking after each brief pause to swallow.

Misty continues to attempt to milk Batman's softening penis. Batman has given all of the juices he can but Misty remains relentless. She sucks and licks his cock more as maintains its stiffness. With each passing lick of her tongue and slippery sensations of her lips on the tip his penis, an electric tickling sensation overcomes his body. Batman jerks and wriggles in discomfort. The electric and burning torture on the head of his penis pleasurable as it is painful. She continues to suck even harder on the tip of his penis, at times maintaining slurping sounds as if drinking through a straw. She gives most of her attention to the head of his cock as it is the most sensitive after orgasm. She licks side to side trying to coax more cum out...even though there is none left.

"It's all gone...you've got what you wanted now...let me go." Batman retorted in a frail voice while he gasped and grunted from the torturous postcum torture.

"I'm not done with you yet Batboy." Misty chuckled as she went back to sucking his empty cock. Batman moaning in pain as she licked and sucked his cock, Misty takes his cock out of her mouth then licks up any final drops of cum on the tip of his penis slowly in circular motions. She then grabs the base of his cock with her right hand and holds his cock upright. She puts her left hand palm on the head of his penis then starts doing circular motions as if polishing a metal ball. She works the Batman's penis head with just her palm, slippery from spit and cum causing Batman to jolt and jerk from the tickling sensation. He pants and whimpers as if being beaten into submission.

Misty then increases her speed rubbing in a circular motion with just her palm on Batman's burning penis head. She suddenly rubs side to side rapidly as if using elbowgrease to clean a stain. The pain is unbearable and Batman screams from behind his teeth. The rubbing and rough circular motions from her palms make crackling and smacking sounds from her spit. Batman trying to wriggle free from his bondage as Misty smiles torturing his cock. Exhausted, Batman jerks once more, this time yielding a result of which Misty was not aware.

The shackle holding his right arm out straight to the side had become loosened and he noticed his hand could get through with just enough pull. With moments to spare in the agonizing postcum torture, Batman gave one final pull and his hand became free. Misty looks up in a surprise wide eyed.

Grabbing her hair, Batman savagely pulls Misty off his lap as she attempted to flee. He then pulled her to his right side and threw her into the wall..knocking her out. She gave a slight moan as she fell to the floor.

Batman quickly reached to his left arm and started undoing the shackle and worked his way to his bound legs. He realized he would need his utility belt to escape the situation...also to defend himself against possible attackers should anyone return. He noticed that Utopia and her two leggy showgirl henchmen had emerged from a door across the room. That is where his utility belt might be. He must find it. Batman attempts to stand after his torturous sexual episode...but his body frail and weak...He pulls up his underwear carefully and slowly over his abused penis and falls to the floor in a thud. Heart racing, his face red and sweaty and muscles like jello...he crawls and limps to the elevator door.

###


End file.
